A TOWN WHERE YOU LIVE (Can't Stop Thinking About The One I Love)
by fireon11
Summary: This is the scenario that I wrote if Kazama survive the surgery in Tokyo arc then what would be Yuzuki Eba decision and what steps would Haruto take to get yuzuki back. This story is inspired by the author sirynx77 fan fiction The town where we begin to love each other. Story take place after chapter 99 of Kimi no iru machi (A town where you live)


**A TOWN WHERE YOU LIVED (Can't stop thinking about the one I truly love): Author Fireon11**

**This is the scenario that I wrote if Kazama survive the surgery in Tokyo arc then what would be Yuzuki Eba decision and what steps would Haruto take to get yuzuki back.  
**

The story takes place one week after kazama surgery. His operation is successful and doctor says now he can live for longer period of time. Both haruto and yuzuki along with his friends and parents are happy now he survived the surgery. Kazama was unconscious for three days now he is awake and shift from ICU to normal hospital room. Both haruto, yuzuzki and asuka visits him regularly since the surgery. Now 2 weeks after surgery its wounds are almost heal and now he can finally talk normally. Doctor said he will be discharge by next week and can continue his normal life after one month.

Both haruto and yuzuki go visit him regularly and many times they leave hospital together. Kazama knew about it but he trusted haruto that he will not lay a hand on yuzuki just as he has not so far since they start dating. It's because of truce that they form privately during their chat at school roof top. Haruto didn't inform kazama that yuzuki has kiss him before and he has kiss yuzuki before. Kazama try to ask but back out at last movement.

During his last day at hospital before his discharge haruto visit kazama saying you weren't doing anything weird to eba like usual. Kazama i wasn't idiot did you forget our truce. I didn't but I just wanted to be reassured. Eba was siting in the chair beside his bed both yuzuki and haruto greet each other with smile. Kazama notice and immediately said you two are seems to get pretty close while I was hospitalized eba immediately lower her head while haruto response stop making eba guilty, kazama notices that and said no i wasn't it was just a joke. Kazama ask him why didn't you come yesterday. He said he was thinking after what you said on the day of the surgery in front of everyone. kazama said what, haruto response you will not give yuzuki to me even after you are death and hunt me as a ghost if i go out with her. Oh that. It was just a joke to ease the serious mood and you know I said that while laughing and winking. Haruto said even though it was a joke but situation doesn't solve itself if everybody just goes with the flow. Kazama said what do you mean. Haruto said after thinking about the situation he, yuzuki and kazama are in. He has some up with solution. Kazama said what solution. Haruto said. I will not come in b/w you and eba dating and give eba time to decided if she truly wanted to be with you or me. Yuzuki look at him surprisingly. He said he come to this decision after thinking long and hard. Kazama said so you admitted defeat. Yuzuki look annoyed by his comments but doesn't say anything. Haruto say no. It's up to Eba who she wants to be with and I trust her decision. Then Kazama said you will regret this if you give me this advantage like I said before I will show you even if I get healthy yuzuki will still choose me over you. Yuzuki doesn't know what to do so she stay quite. Kazama said when I first confess to her in middle school she blush which means she like me then to annoyed haruto but to his surprise haruto said just because she blush it doesn't mean she like you that way. Then he said good luck to him and start to leave the hospital. Yuzuki after starring at the door said to kazama i will be right back run toward haruto. Haruto was out of hospital gates then he suddenly hurt haruto kun. He turns and saw yuzuki out of breath. Yuzuki said to him are you really ok with this me dating Kyousuke san and you will not interfere. Haruto said to her of course i am not but I didn't know what to do. kazama is my friend and you are the person I love. In order for you to realize your true feeling i came to this conclusion. Eba is up to you to decide with whom you want to be me or kazama as I will not interfere anymore and wait for your response. He said I know that you will not leave kazama even if i ask you now b/c you are not that kind of person. That's why I give you time to decided. Yuzuki doesn't know what to say except ok. After that yuzuki and kazama start dating. Haruto kept his promised and didn't interfere in their relationship. Time passes. Haruto has not seen yuzuki for almost three months.

Meanwhile Yuzuki and kazama are now going out for almost three months since his discharge. They went out on dates twice or trice every week. Kazama call her almost every day and have a pleasant conversation with her. She too laughs at his jokes. But deep down he knows something is not right even though they went out on quite amount of dates and talk almost every day. He only held her hand just 3 times for very short period of time and each time he initiate the first move by saying there is lots of crowd if we don't hold hand we will be separated or so. When he holds her hands all their fingers not intertwined and it was always he either holding a few fingers of her hands or he was holding her hand in downward facing palm position in which her fingers were always not tight?

Yuzuki even though spend lots of time with Kazama she can't stop thinking about haruto and her time with him b/c she truly and only love him. Every time she was on a date with kazama she can't stop thinking about haruto. Kazama has never kiss yuzuki so far b/c he taught the reason she agree to go out with him is b/c of sympathy and he doesn't want to force her but now situation is different. He is healthy and can live for longer period of time. He then start to think meanwhile Yuzuki is also thinking something at the same time:-

**Flashback  
**

**He remember in past he has try to kiss her two time one during the time when she was preparing to go to Hiroshima he meet her and confess to her again by saying I know you rejected me every time during middle school b/c you taught i was not serious and tell me that you don't see me that way but want us to remain friends but I want more than just your friendship. I want to be your boyfriend. I really like you and want you to go out with me. After that Kazama put both his hands on her shoulder and proceed to kiss her but before he can get any closer she push him by saying stop joking kyousuke san. But he said i am serious yuzuki san. Yuzuki than said i know but i don't see you that way but i do care and cherish you as one of most important person in my life. She then said because of you i was able to make many friends and enjoy my middle school years. After that she politely say good bye to him and start to leave. He said he will keep in touch with her on phone and if anything happen she does inform him. Second time was when he gave her very expensive necklace during her birthday. Although she doesn't want to accept such expensive gift but ultimately he convince her. After walking her home at around 7 pm. He say good buy to her by looking at her and she too look at his face with warm smile and say thanks for the amazing gift. Kazama take it as a sign than proceed to kiss her but she immediately lower her head. kazama stop immediately and say sorry. Yuzuki then said sorry but I am not ready to do that kind of things with you now. Kazama I know it was my selfishness but i promised u i will not try to make a move on you from now on unless you are ready. For me spending time with you is more than enough. She slightly blush and say thanks to go inside her house. Afterward kazama leaves. Meanwhile Rin saw the whole thing from upper window. Yuzuki went in to the living room , rin was sitting alone in the sofa , Yuzuki ask where is everyone, she said mom, dad and big bro went out to get you birthday present. Party is at eight. Then rin said to yuzuki. Can I ask you something. Yuzuki yes. Rin said are you really ok with this. Bottle up your feeling for haruto to go out with other guy. Yuzuki then said haruto will be happy with nanami now. Rin said then something unexpected, she says the little time that i spend with Haruto kun I know he not a kind of person who will forget about you and move on to other girl that easily. Even you know that too thats why you ask me to tip off nanami san so that she can approach him. Rin said there is still time. Tell kazama san the truth he will understand. Yuzuki then said , Kyousuke san told me if I was with him he can go through this thing. he supported me alot during middle school and its because of him i was able to make friends therefore now it's my time to support him. Rin then said to her you are an idiot**. (Yuzuki remembering her past conversation with Rin at the same time Kazama remembering his past happening with Yuzuki).

**Flashback ended.  
**

After the date Kazama was walking Yuzuki home at around 6:30 pm. He then noticed right now no one is on the street that led to her house. Kazama than grab yuzuki hand with wrist and take her to corner. Yuzuki was surprise by this but she stay quite since she is his girlfriend and know that there must be something in kazama mind that he wants to ask her. kazama then tell yuzuki they are going for so long but they never even kiss. He wanted to respect her that's why he never initiate the kiss after his two previous fail attempt but now he can't take it anymore he love her very much but he wanted to kiss her now. Yuzuki doesn't know what to do and watch his face in shock. Yuzuki said i can't blame him. I know sooner or later he is going approach me about this. She thinks I don't want to hurt Kyousuke san feeling. I taught if i go out with him even before and after his surgery maybe i will start to like him that way and my feeling for haruto will disappear but it didn't. Yuzuki taught may be if he kissed me this pain in my heart will disappear. Kazama interpret her silent as a sign and start to move his lips close to her. Yuzuki doesn't know what to do so she just close her eye. As her eyes were close haruto image comes in her mind. Her very first kiss that she had with haruto, special movement that she and haruto share and last kiss that she and haruto share during his school trip. Suddenly she realize she only truly love haruto, she canot forget about him no matter what b/c she don't want too therefore she cannot allow anyone else apart from him to kiss her push kazama away as his lips come very close to her saying no. Kazama was shock by her response and realized the bitter truth that she only love haruto. Yuzuki than tell kazama sorry but i can't go out with you anymore. I taught i would bottle up my feeling for haruto but every time i try to forget about him I just can't stop thinking about him. Yuzuki also told kazama he is really important to her and she really care about him but she can only see him as her friend not as her boyfriend. She also explain to him true reason she went school to Hiroshima is b/c she met a boy when she was young and fell in love with him and with each passing of time her feeling are just keep getting stronger.

Upon hearing that kazama smile and said he knew all along that she date him because he force her and use his illness to guilt her that's way he never try to kiss her before after being rejected two time. He told her he suspected when they were in middle school after she rejected his confession many times there is someone else in her heart. After hearing that yuzuki said sorry to kazama. Kazama says you didn't do anything wrong and in fact i am the one who should be apologizing for keeping you away from haruto up till now. He say good bye to her and then kisses her forehead saying good luck. Kazama think how he always wanted to kiss yuzuki but she refuse him and even though he has opportunity, he knew if he ask yuzuki she wouldn't refused he wasn't able to do it.

**Flashback On the day of surgery. Kazama ask everyone in his hospital room can he talk to yuzuki alone, everyone leave but haruto was standing there. Kazama saw him and said are you worried that i would do something to yuzuki san. Haruto said he trust him start to leave with worried face. Kazama then told yuzuki he didn't know if he would survied the surgery as his chances are very low. Truth is the reason he wanted to talk to her alone is b/c he is going to ask her to kiss him but after hearing haruto he know he is not that kind of person, so he will not asked her for that. Yuzuki was shock to hear that. I know if I ask you wouldn't refuse but this will be me taking advantage of your vulnerability and situation which is not me. I will fight for u fair and square and even if i die I will be satisfied being a true gentleman, Yuzuki stay quite with guilty face. Afterward nurse come in his room to prepare him for surgery and then haruto walk in. Kazama look at him and said don't worry i didn't did anything weird and we just chat. Haruto said I know b/c i trusted you with warm smile. Flashback end**

As yuzuki leave kazama side to go where haruto lives. Kazama smile as he slowly see yuzuki disappearing from his sight and taught haruto truly his a great guy. He has the opportunity and advantage but he decided not to interfere in their relationship and allow yuzuki to decide her true feeling.

Yuzuki reach Aoi (Haruto Sister) apartment but haruto was nowhere to be found. she see asuka and ask her where is haruto she told her haruto is going back to Hiroshima. She said after you didn't contact him for almost three months he realized you decided to stay with kazama and since it is hard for him he decided to go back tonight by bullet train. Hearing that tears start dropping from yuzuki eyes. She realized how much she hurt him, herself and kazama b/c of her bad decision. she immediately ask her what time haruto train leave upon hearing that she start to run toward station without thinking anything. As she bearing reach the station on time she see from far haruto was about to board a train without thinking she shout haruto kun. Haruto look at the direction where the noise comes from. He see yuzuki out of breath and in sweat slowly approach him. Haruto immediately run toward her. Upon reaching her , he say what are you doing here eba as he was surprise to see her. Then yuzuki said the words that haruto waiting all this time to hear please don't leave me, I love you and I cannot live without you, I love you more than anything else in the world. After hearing that haruto immediately hug her. She told him everything that happen with kazama and apologize to him for hurting him up till now. After hearing her story tear begin to come in haruto eyes. Both haruto and yuzuki start to stare at each other, than haruto say to her I love you yuzuki (Calling by her name for the first time) and i won't leave you for rest of my life. Yuzuki blush, her face was so red that haruto has never seen her face that red before. Both Haruto and Yuzuki than they proceed to kiss. After kissing for one minute they again start to kiss but this time kiss was much deeper than their first kiss as both put their tongue in each other mouth. After they finished kissing. Both than hug again. Yuzuki than ask haruto who you had you first kiss with. Haruto response you of course. Than haruto even though he is afraid to hear her answer asked her who you have your first kiss with she said off course you. Like i told you i only kiss you and never kiss anyone apart from you. Like i said i rejected kyousuke san everytime he try to kiss me except for today when he kiss my forehead to wish me good luck. Both haruto and yuzuki than smile and begin to walk out of station by promising each other let's stay together forever.

Afterward

Two week's later kazama too found him a girlfriend that really love him. He continues is friendship with yuzuki and haruto. Haruto and yuzuki continue to goes out steady for long period of time and got married one year after they finished college. Haruto got job in some famous beer company and yuzuki became teacher at her old girls highschools. 6 year later after reaching higher position in his company, he quit his job to become a chef and persuade his dream with Yuzuki encouragement. He now own two restaurants and become a very famous chef in Tokyo. Yuzuki and haruto had two kids one is name daiki and another is girl they name after yuzuki late mother. Kazama become a famous motorcycle racer. He now lived in US along with is wife. (Same girl that he start dating after yuzuki and him broke up). The end

**Note: This story is inspired by another Fan fiction author who wrote story the town where they begin to love each other. Akira Scenario.**


End file.
